Benditos genes
by nekozombie3000
Summary: Kami Albarn aparece en el colegio y su aparicion hace que Soul se pregunte como es que Maka no tiene los pechos como su madre ¿o si los tiene? Secretos revelados ¿quién dice que las mujeres no van arriba o que las tímidas no pueden seducir?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, holitas! He aquí mi primer fic, espero colmar sus expectativas. Amor, genes , celos , desangrados nasales, intercambios salivales y mucho más en un intento de comedia muy fumada. Sin más que decir, disfruten, dejen reviews, no dejen que los violen los unicornios del planeta arcoíris…. Ahora…LEAN!**

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 1:_

_Conociendo a Kami Albarn_

_Ambos tenían nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor, la temperatura subía cada vez más y la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos. Ambos sabían que iban a acabar pronto, pero querían terminar juntos. Él estaba acostado en la cama, apoyado sobre sus codos, viendo como la rubia lo cabalgaba con un ritmo demencial, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo sus pequeños pechos, sus pequeños, suaves y sexys pechos. Oh, sí, parecía todo un pedófilo. Él era de un metro ochenta, __perfectamente proporcionado por donde quiera que lo veas__ y ella tenia apenas un año menos, 17 para ser exactos y parecía un cría de 14 o 13 con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, su cabello cenizo en dos coletas desechas por el movimiento y con su menudo cuerpecito, un menudo, pero potente y sexy cuerpecito. _

_**Soul POV**_

_Estaba tan apretado dentro de ella, era todo un espectáculo ver como mi pene apenas y entraba allí, completamente erótico, pero igual eso no evitaba que estuviera metido hasta el fondo de mi técnico._

_Escuchaba que alguien me llamaba, pero no hice caso, estaba demasiado ocupado con… hmp… ya saben._

_Pero al parecer no se daba cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo un __momento sumamente importante __y comenzó a aporrear la puerta._

_No pensaba hacerle caso, estaba en mi mundo feliz, unas embestidas más y terminaríamos…_

_-_¡SOUL, DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Y allí acabo mi mundo feliz.

Hace un tiempo que iba teniendo sueños… ya saben… algo_ húmedos _con Maka, aja, con la pecho plano- ratón de biblioteca. Y se preguntaran que hacia un chico _cool _como yo, teniendo sueños calenturros con ella, ni yo lo sabía. Ella era violenta, malvada, sin tetas, entre muchas otras cosas. Así que no tiene ningún sentido que yo ande teniendo problemas nocturnos y dolores de entrepierna por ella. Si, de alguna manera esos sueños me llegaban a excitar mucho, llegando al punto de que mis bóxers se quedaban pequeños. Al principio creí que eran puras tonterías creadas por mi cerebro con la dirección especial de mi testosterona pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era eso, era algo más, no sabía que era, pero definitivamente no eran solo hormonas, estaba seguro. Si en el caso llegaran a ser solo hormonas, eran muy malditas, siempre decidían terminar con su trabajo antes de _yo termine el mio. _

Y ahora he me aquí, diseñando un plan para llegar al baño sin que Maka no llegara a ver que me levante de esta forma, de seguro me destruiría el cráneo con un Maka-chop legendario antes de dar una explicación y aunque le diera una, ¿Qué le diría? _"Perdón Maka, es que tuve un sueño muy excitante y adivina, tú estabas como personaje principal." _NI LOCO. Soy demasiado joven, cool y sexy para morir.

* * *

Luego de una laaaarga ducha helada, un desayuno quemado y un camino lleno de quejas sobre mis calzoncillos tirados en el piso del baño, llegamos a Shibusen. Extrañamente cuando llegamos, estaban sacando Spirit por la puerta principal, estaba lloriqueando alguna de sus babosadas. La voz de mi técnico me distrajo.

-Lo juro… soy adoptada.

Le dedique mi sonrisa especial, si, esa sonrisa ladina que hace tener un orgasmo a todas las chicas pero que era especial _para ella. _Apareció un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Él dijo "adorable"? ¿Él? Definitivamente su cerebro estaba dañado en estos momentos.

* * *

Tercera hora de clases y Stein-sensei aún no aparecía, claro que nadie se queja, eso significaba que estábamos salvando la vida de un panda. Estoy seguro de que cuando se terminen de extinguir los pandas, él iba a ir a cazar unicornios para diseccionarlos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Marie-sensei e inmediatamente todos se fueron a sentar, si bien ella no era mala, podía dar más miedo que Stein-sensei y Medusa juntos cuando se lo proponía. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que ella estaba más feliz de lo normal.

-¡Chichos, tengo una buena noticia!

De la nada se comenzó a escuchar cientos de murmullos alegando a que Stein-sensei le había pedido matrimonio y Marie-sensei estaba roja a mas no poder, ya todos sabían se su relación desde que se escuchaban "ruidos raros" del salón de ciencia.

-¡No es eso!

Nuevamente cientos de murmullos se comenzaron a alegar que Marie-sensei estaba embarazada de Stein-sensei por haber estado como conejos en plena escuela. Y si antes estaba roja, ahora… le hacía competencia a un tomate maduro.

-¡No estoy embarazada!

-Pero igual pronto lo estarás, Marie

Extrañamente al escuchar esa voz, lo ojos de mi técnico se dilataron y se paró de golpe para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?

Note como a mitad de las escaleras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas y me comencé a preguntar que ocurría, ya que ella no lloraba aunque la torturaran. Mire hacia la puerta y mi mente solo pudo formular un "Oh" para luego sonreír.

-¿Ma- mamá?

Sileeeencio, menos por los sollozos de Liz, ella juraba que estaba viendo un telenovela mexicana (NA: nada en contra, más bien son mis telenovelas favoritas).

Aja, allí estaba nada más y nada menos que Kami Albarn, la madre de Maka, las cuales no se ven desde la fecha del divorcio, hace unos 10 años.

Juro que en mi vida he visto a Maka tan sensible, se puso a llorar como niña pequeña mientras que intentaba formular oraciones y detener las lágrimas, ambas, inútilmente.

Todas las chicas lloriqueando y todos los hombres viendo como Maka se portaba de manera femenina y sensible por una vez en su vida mientras babeaban. Les gruñí como perro defendiendo mi territorio y Kami me miro picaronamente luego de ver mi escena de ¿celos?

Desvié mi mirada al sentir mis mejillas arder.

Las volví a mirar de reojo y me fije en un GRAN detalle, mejor dicho dos.

Kami tenía una gran delantera y bueno… Maka no obtuvo sus genes, aún era toda loli a sus 17 años.

* * *

_**Bueno, que tal les pareció, malo, merezco tomatazos, merezco que me digan que soy una autora sexy, acepto cualquier comentario.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo.-**_

_**Si tenía una oportunidad de molestar a Maka era ahora, aunque existía una gran probabilidad de terminar con un libro incrustado en el cráneo.**_

_**Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y al verla supe que esto podía terminar de tres maneras:**_

_**1.-Moriré por un Maka-chop supremo**_

_**2.-Moriré por un desangrado nasal**_

_**3.-Violare a Maka encima de su escritorio**_

_**Y la estaría violando si no fuera porque ella fue más rápida y se volvió demasiado inocente a mis ojos como para no hacerle nada.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, holitas! ^^ Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero ya saben… los exámenes, trabajos y otras cosas, he estado algo ocupada. Espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic y advierto que habrá futuros lemmons.**

**Agradezco que me dejen reviews y espero que los que recién comiencen a leer la historia también lo dejen ^^.**

**Gracias a ****neko'D,****TCHIni****, ****DI di 0-18****, ****tsukiDarkStar****, ****tsuki.1416****, ****DaniSC ****y a ****evav262**** por dejar review ^^.**

**Ahora… Lean!**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Juro que en mi vida he visto a Maka tan sensible, se puso a llorar como niña pequeña mientras que intentaba formular oraciones y detener las lágrimas, ambas, inútilmente.

Todas las chicas lloriqueando y todos los hombres viendo como Maka se portaba de manera femenina y sensible por una vez en su vida mientras babeaban. Les gruñí como perro defendiendo mi territorio y Kami me miro picaronamente luego de ver mi escena de ¿celos?

Desvié mi mirada al sentir mis mejillas arder.

Las volví a mirar de reojo y me fije en un GRAN detalle, mejor dicho dos.

Kami tenía una gran delantera y bueno… Maka no obtuvo sus genes, aún era toda loli a sus 17 años.

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 2:_

_Descubrimientos entre dos sandias_

_**Soul POV:**_

La razón por la que Kami estaba allí para quedarse,era que se volvería profesora del Shibusen, aja, por eso Spirit estaba gritando...

Pero eso no importaba. En esos momentos estaba en un dilema. Eran dos planes, ambos un lado positivo, ambos un lado negativo.

1.-Burlarme de Maka: La vería molesta, pero la vida de las pocas neuronas que me quedan seria amenazada.

2.-No burlarme de Maka: Mis neuronas estarían a salvo, pero me quedaría con las ganas de joderla

Estarán preguntándose: _¿Por qué si te molesta el tamaño de sus tetas sueñas de "esa" manera con ella?_ Si soy sincero no me molesta el tamaño de sus… eso… le da un aire de "inocencia", lo malo es que me creen pedófilo cada vez que paso por la calle con ella, sí, eso es un problema con los policías.

Me acuerdo de que en una ocasión, estaba en el parque con Maka y "casualmente" pasó Spirit gritando que yo era un violador de niños pequeños y que había secuestrado a su "bebe". Dormí en la comisaria, conocí a un narcotraficante y jugué básquet con los presos. Cabe decir que luego de salir de allí, tuvimos que recoger a Spirit del hospital, luego de que Maka le rompiera el cráneo por haberla llamado "su bebe".

Volviendo al tema ¿molestarla o no?

…

…

…

Es obvio que lo hare, nunca me resisto.

Para ese momento ya estamos en el departamento, ya habíamos almorzado y yo ya me había tomado una "pequeña siesta de 10 minutos" que duró cinco horas, así que ya eran como las 10 de la noche.

Si tenía una oportunidad de molestar a Maka era ahora, aunque existía una gran probabilidad de terminar con un libro incrustado en el cráneo.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y al verla supe que esto podía terminar de tres maneras:

1. Moriré por un Maka-chop supremo

2. Moriré por un desangrado nasal

3. Violare a Maka encima de su escritorio

Y la estaría violando si no fuera porque ella fue más rápida y se volvió demasiado inocente a mis ojos como para no hacerle nada.

…

¡¿Desde cuándo mierda tiene ese… ese… ESE CUERPO?!

En si… ¡¿Desde cuándo mierda Maka tiene buenas tetas?!

_**General POV:**_

La técnico estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas intentando cubrir su desnudez con sus manos y con el pelo rubio-cenizo suelto hasta la cintura. Ah, y por supuesto sonrojada a mas no poder e intentando decir algo, pero solo llegaba a mover la boca de manera nerviosa. Se veía…inocente, _mucho._

Y por otro lado, en la puerta estaba parado él. Con la mirada ensombrecida ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí.

_LUJURIA_

Y ya saben, lo normal, algunos problemas con los pantalones, específicamente, con _su tamaño._

Lo que llamaba la atención allí, era que la antigua "pecho-plano", _no era para nada pecho-plano._ Aja, eran de buen tamaño, _muy buen tamaño, _claro que no tanto como los de cierta gatita mágica. Se podría decir que cabían perfectamente en la mano del arma. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

_**Soul POV:**_

Atontado y con las hormonas alborotadas… eso me describía perfectamente en estos momentos… es que ¡Es que esto no tiene lógica!

Pasee la vista un poco por el cuarto intentando distraerme y que no se notara mucho el sonrojo de mi cara, claro que era imposible, estaba más caliente que… que no sé qué, pero ustedes entienden.

La cama… no, no veas la cama, mala idea, es mala idea

_Tal vez no tanto (diablillo)_

¡Es mala idea!

El suelo… no, allí esta ella, también es mala idea

_Sabes bien que quieres mirar_

Si, ¡pero es mala idea!

El escritorio, si así unos momentos quise violarla encima de el, también es mala idea.

Espera ¿Qué es _eso_?

_Vendas, imbécil, estas a un metro y no lo ves_

_Necesitas lentes _

Vendas

…

…

¡¿Vendas?!

¡Ahora todo encaja! ¡Es imposible que Maka no consiga tal cantidad de genes!

Sin pensarlo me quede mirando dos… suaves, blancas y simétricas-o si, Kid desearía tenerlas en sus manos- tetas.

**YUJUJUUUUU**

**NA: espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejen review porfis y perdónenme por no actualizar rápido, supongo que estaré subiendo un capi cada 5 días, aunque sea lo intentare. Good bye, bye, byeee!**

**En el próximo capítulo.- o en el próximo… no sé, pero estará en alguno =D**

**Simplemente no me decía nada… estaba esperando que dijera algo pervertido o malpensado… pero nada.**

**-Asi que… ¿desde cuando tienes tetas?**

**Y se fue todo a la mierda, me sonroje y no supe que decir, me distraje, el aprovecho el momento, pero no me arrepiento de nada… estaba muy cerca mio…sentí su respiración caliente en mi oreja y su mano acercándose a mi pecho izquierdo…me gusto**

**-¿Por qué me ocultas cosas, Maka? Mereces un castigo…**

**Juro que nunca una voz me ha parecido tan sexy…**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAAAAAAAAAA! Perdón por no actualizar antes, culpen a la miss de danza que me obliga a armar una coreografía grupal de Axe Bahia D: y yo no sé bailar D: Algún día en el que mi unicornio mágico me saque volando del colegio al país de los arcoíris, subiré una actualización a tiempo, si no, no creo lograrlo y peor ahora que viene una presentación escolar D: ese día ni mi unicornio mágico volador me podrá salvar de la tortura y de las cosas ridículas impuestas por el régimen escolar (miren, ya estoy hablando de manera decente, agradézcanselo a la miss de comunicación :D y al sexy 18 que me puso en el último examen…ok, ese 18 no existe, pero mi mamá no se puede enterar D:). Ahora…LEAN!**

**No olviden que cuando dejan un sexy review, muere un conejo menos, ¿acaso quieres que esos pobres conejitos blancos de ojos rojos que te recuerdan a Soul mueran?**

**Gracias a ****evav262, anazoy23, DI di 0-18, tsu, jaufrette, tsuki.1416 y a Mika Azu.**

**Ahora… Lean!**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Espera ¿Qué es _eso_?

_Vendas, imbécil, estas a un metro y no lo ves_

_Necesitas lentes _

Vendas

…

…

¡¿Vendas?!

¡Ahora todo encaja! ¡Es imposible que Maka no consiga tal cantidad de genes!

Sin pensarlo me quede mirando dos… suaves, blancas y simétricas-o si, Kid desearía tenerlas en sus manos- tetas.

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 2:_

_Estúpido Black Star, le robas las fantasías_

_a todas las otakus_

30 minutos

Ambos sentados en su suave sillón y Maka tan solo usando una simple bata blanca (algo corta para el bienestar mental de Soul). Ninguno sabía de donde comenzar con el tema de los recién descubiertos melones. Es que ¿Cómo comenzar esa conversación con hablando con una chica que te puede destruir el cráneo con un simple libro sacado de quien sabe dónde? ¿Cómo comenzar esa conversación con hablando con un chico así de pervertido y necesitadito?

Nadie sabía

Claro, nadie excepto Chuck Norris, el tipo de PSY y el vago de la esquina.

Aja, para que solo lo sepan ellos, debía ser una situación muy complicada.

Bastante

_**Maka POV.-**_

…

No sé ni si quiera que pensar

Es que díganme, ¿cómo mierda es que debes reaccionar cuando alguien ha descubierto tu gran secreto y esta persona es justamente a la que secretamente amas?

Aja, eso supuse

Si, el que está leyendo esto, ya que tienes telequinesis, dame la jodida respuesta.

Argh! Es que… para colmo el idiota de Soul tuvo un "problemilla de pantalones" cuando me vio.

_Bien que te gusto que se te quede viendo así, no te calles, pervertida oculta._

…

Estúpida conciencia

Está bien, lo admito, tal vez, solo _tal vez…_

_Como si alguien te creyera ese estúpido "tal vez"_

Estúpida e inteligente conciencia

Continuando…creo que tal vez si soy más pervertida que Soul

_¿Crees? Lo eres_

_Si no mejor cuéntales tu ultimo "sueño"_

Ahhhhhhh! Ok … en el sueño…yo…eeee….Soul…

_En su sueño Maka tuvo una linda sesión de _

_Sexo salvaje con Soul encima de la lavadora con el modo turbo encendido 3_

Exacto… ¿sorprendidas?

¿No?

_Claro que no, ellas tienen fantasías peores con Soul, Kid y Black_

_A la vez_

_¿Acaso miento?_

_WHAT DA FAQ?!_

Bueno, quitando de lado sus fantasías…

Volvamos a lo que estaba pasando…

Simplemente no me decía nada… estaba esperando que dijera algo pervertido o malpensado… pero nada.

-Así que… ¿desde cuando tienes tetas?

Y se fue todo a la mierda, me sonroje y no supe que decir, me distraje, el aprovecho el momento, pero no me arrepiento de nada… estaba muy cerca mío…sentí su respiración caliente en mi oreja y su mano acercándose a mi pecho izquierdo…

Me gusto

Pero no pude evitar soltar un gemido

Y el no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo

-¿Por qué me ocultas cosas Maka? Mereces un castigo…

Juro que nunca una voz me ha parecido tan sexy… ni siquiera en mi fantasía de la lavadora….

Mande todo a la mísera mierda

¿Y que si él no estaba enamorado de mí? En verdad que si él seguía tocándome los senos así… iba a terminar violado encima del mueble

Mmm… ¿Sumisa o dominante?

Por ahora…

Sumisa

¿Qué le puede gustar más a un pervertido como el, que una chica sumisa en su primera vez?

Había hablado con Liz de este tema hace un tiempo, ella me lo dijo: "Nada hincha más el orgullo de un hombre, que tener el control en esas cosas…ya sabes…esas…cosas…Cuando papi y mami se quieren…"

Pero lo juro… en este momento…

Quiero ser dominante

Siguiendo más consejos de la experta Liz:

1.-"Finge que te da vergüenza gemir, tapate la boca con ambas manos, muérdete el labio o lanza gemidos ahogados. O como última opción, siempre puedes ocupar tu boca en besarlo o morder su cuello, recuerda, tienes que parecer desesperada."

Opte por besarlo, aja, y morder esos sexys labios de albino pervertido….

Se sorprendió, pero sonrió… tremendo creído

Este me cree santita

Vamos a ver si sigue creyendo lo mismo en una semana más

2.-"Ya que de seguro quieres ponerte encima de él y violarlo, escogiste seguramente en el paso 1#, besarlo, porque de seguro el muy maldito te metió mano antes de siquiera besarte. Luego de pensar que veo el futuro o cosas por el estilo, va intentar meter lengua. Así que: finge estremecerte o da un pequeño brinco, supuestamente es tu primera experiencia de…ese tipo…así que espera que seas tímida y que él tenga que guiarte."

Hecho

Otra sonrisa creída más

No jodas, que puto

3.-"Para estos momentos ya debes estar pensando que es un puto, así que como chicas, se debe torturar a los putos y ya que estamos con nuestro papel de "sumisas" nos conviene tortúralo de manera indirecta, algún rose "casual" con la rodilla."

Para estos momentos ya estábamos echados encima del sofá, él encima de mí, así que fue más fácil dar pequeños rocecitos con la rodilla por "allí".

Y el soltó un gruñido, un sexy y musical gruñido.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y el inicio de mis pechos, bajando la tela de mi bata cada vez más.

Sentí una mordida y solté un gemido

Si eso era un castigo, haré cosas malas más seguido

4.-"De seguro el muy maldito te "castigó" y a ti, como buena masoquista, te gusto el castigo. Y de seguro que él está encima de ti, muy… cerca, arquea tu columna vertebral hacia su pecho o como diría Patty, hacia sus tetas de hombre, de seguro que le va a gustar y va a comenzar a pensar sobre la suavidad de tus senos. Finalmente… el último paso…"

Y tiraron la puerta

"El último paso no existe, siempre va a haber un amigo tarado corta-rollo"

Y en mi caso son seis

Que por cierto tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo luego de que Black Star tirara la puerta, bueno, todos menos Liz y Patty, después de todo, ellas fueron las que me aconsejaron.

"Un recordatorio, de seguro el muy maldito no se ha dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de ti, en tu caso, Maka, lo tienes que celar, tus amigos se enteraran de tu secreto cuando te corten el rollo, estate preparada para dos o tres desangrados, aun no sé si Chrona es hombre...Maka, es tiempo de revelarle al mundo como eres verdaderamente.."

En verdad que comenzaba a pensar que Liz tenia poderes mentales

Dos desangrados

Había adivinado, de nuevo

**Bueno, bueno, este capi me salió más largo de lo previsto, no se olviden se su sexy review para darle una donación de sangre a Kid y a Black Star.**

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capítulo.-**

**La verdad ni la más puta idea._.**

**Bye, byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLI, HOLITAS! Perdón por no actualizar antes, se cómo se siente esperar a que un capitulo salga y no es bonito, pero tuve mi jodida exposición de matemática ¬¬ (juro que en algún momento de mi vida matare a la miss Lisbeth por dejarme la mayoría y no decirme nada hasta el último día. PSDT: La mataré con una guadaña *~*) Ay!, casi llore cuando vi que tenía 18 reviews de tan solo en capítulo 3! Ya voy 33! :') en verdad espero que sigan apoyando a este sexy fic y a esta sexy autora, apuesto que ya tengo mis acosadores XD ok no._. Tan solo espero que no quemen mi casa por demorar tanto :D **

**Bueno, agradezco a anazoy23, Hikari x Takeru, evav262, Black-Shadow-Archive, CATITA-EDWIN, jaufrette, evangeline 17, Tokikow, I'm Your Imposible Dream, tsukiDarkStar, xPhantomhive, ****Camille Weasley**** , Love Anna, tsuki.1416, Robin Evans (si, unicornios XD) y a Noemi-senpai yuppiiii**

**Si no dejan review, Elmo (mi mejor amigo) ira a su casa y los violara :3 y yo también :3**

**Recuerden esto siempre: "Elmo sabe dónde vives :D"**

**Mejor ya dejo de traumarlos con mis pensamientos raros ¬w¬ **

**Y ahora que me acuerdo, creo que me equivoque en ponerle el número al anterior capítulo, ups! Jejeje no importa :3**

**Ahora…LEAN!**

_En el capítulo anterior.-_

6.-Un recordatorio, de seguro el muy maldito no se ha dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de ti, en tu caso, Maka, lo tienes que celar, tus amigos se enteraran de tu secreto cuando te corten el rollo, estate preparada para dos o tres desangrados, aun no sé si Chrona es hombre.

En verdad que comenzaba a pensar que Liz tenia poderes mentales

Dos desangrados

Había adivinado, de nuevo

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 4:_

_Como convertirte en la fantasía nocturna de los hombres_

_Con ayuda de los consejos especiales de la experta:_

_Elizabeth Thompson_

_Manual de tres días_

_Día 1°_

_**Maka POV:**_

En verdad quiero a mis amigos, pero en verdad que a veces los quiero matar con una técnica de tortura medieval llamada la jaula, para que así todas esas jodidas ratas gordas se coman todos sus intestinos.

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que su más ansiado sueño (aunque sea pervertido) está a punto de cumplirse, vienen tus amigos idiotas y lo joden todo?

Pues a mí también, más bien sucedió hace una hora luego de que los malditos interrumpieran TODO, si me entienden.

Las chicas fingieron sorprenderse de mis medidas, fueron a mi cuarto, vaciaron mi closet (hasta la ropa interior y mis amadas vendas), fueron a la cocina, encendieron el horno y bueno… he me aquí comprando ropa para reemplazar toda la que fue quemada.

Ya que según Liz, todas necesitábamos un guardarropa nuevo y lencería más… "llamativa" para conquistar a nuestros "hombres". Ella ya tenía su plan maestro armado, su plan infalible de _tres días, _aunque claro que lo efectos tardan un poco más en aparecer y si pues…no "funciona" es porque tu "hombre" no tiene testosterona en los pantalones.

Ya eran como las doce de la noche y ya que Tsubaki, Chrona y yo necesitábamos un guardarropa que mostrara nuestros _atributos naturales _o como diría Patty, exentos de silicona Artesco, a Liz se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de quemar toda nuestra ropa y sacarnos en bata hacia el Death-Mall que esta abierto las 24 horas del día, claro que no sin antes robarle la tarjeta de crédito a Kid.

Kid en un principio se negó a darle la tarjeta a Liz, pero ya deberían saber de qué a Liz no le gusta obtener un NO por respuesta.

Utilizamos a nuestra tímida arma secreta:

Chrona

La verdad no me imagine que funcionaria, pero Liz le puso una mini bata felpuda, unas orejitas de conejo y la arregló lo simétricamente posible.

Resultado: Un Kid desangrado en la alfombre de la casa de Stein.

Se preguntaran que hacíamos en la casa de Stein… pues Liz fue a pedirle prestadas las orejas de conejo…

Así que había dos opciones:

1.- Eran de un pobre conejo

O 2.- Eran… pues… de Marie

Y ya que nos dimos cuenta de que esas orejas eran demasiado grandes como para ser de un conejo normal… decidimos que era mejor no preguntar.

Luego de obtener la preciosa tarjeta dorada de crédito, mejor conocida como_ Gold-Death card _ fuimos a gastar todo el dinero hasta que la tarjeta quedara sobregirada

Ahora… siguiendo con los consejos prácticos de Liz(que por cierto no son muy aconsejables, ya que alguien va a tener que pasar la cuenta de la tarjeta tarde o temprano).

En el primer paso esta… bueno quemar toda tu ropa antigua y comprarte pura ropa "sensual" y pequeña…tal vez un tanto apretada por el busto o dependiendo de tu figura y los gustos de tu "objetivo"

Ya que cada una de nosotras tenía medidas distintas, tuvimos que ir entre varios estilos

¡PAM!

_Lista mental de Maka Albarn_

1.-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y Maka Albarn: Sex idol de la escuela, hechas para los pervertidos o el sueño nocturno de todos los chicos. Advertencia: Se ven inocentes, pero no lo son *movimiento sugestivo de cejas

2-Chrona Makenshi: La "dark loli", hecha para los pedófilos o los adictos a la simetría y la que tira florcitas moe cada vez que camina. Advertencia: Se ve salvaje, pero es sumisa y tira flores moe aunque sea dark

_Final de la_ _Lista mental de Maka Albarn_

Ya sé lo que estarán pensando: "Pero si Chrona no es simétrica"

Bueno, según Liz eso lo arreglaremos el segundo día

Pasamos por todas las tiendas, nos probamos toda la ropa pero no la cargamos ya que también le robamos la limosina a Kid. Y me parece que ya se en que se van todos los fondos escolares

Cuando finalmente llenamos toda la limosina, llego lo más difícil:

Ir a Victoria's Secret

Es que… ¿Nos imaginan a nosotras, Tsubaki, Chrona y yo, todas "medias" inocentes como somos en Victoria's Secret?

Bueno, allí inició mi tortura

Que por cierto tenía muchas lencerías de encaje

Ya lo mencione antes, yo soy el tipo que se ve inocente pero no lo es

Asi que mi antigua ropa interior… o como diría Patty, "la ropa interior de mi abuela", no era adecuada

Termine comprando casi pura lencería negra o roja… o de ambas al mismo tiempo y algunas batas algo transparentes…

Los colores favoritos de Soul

Tsubaki… bueno ella termino yendo por lencería con colores más…llamativos como:

Azul eléctrico

Y Chrona… ella fue por colores blancos y…por ropa interior simétrica

Hicimos 12 horas seguidas de compras sin comer o descansar...en bata y con algunos acosadores

Y aunque ya teníamos ropa de sobra, que de por sí, ya no entraba en nuestro armario, Liz nos obligó a mantenernos en bata y encerradas en su casa por el resto de este día y el siguiente

Claro que luego de botar a Kid de su mansión y mandar a los chicos a un campamento de tres días, comenzando desde hoy, claro

Dos días más y volverían

Y se desangrarían

Esto no va mucho con el tema… pero… si Chrona viese Kid desnudo… ¿por su nariz bajaría sangre negra?

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, me demore bastante y en verdad lo siento****, recuerden dejar review y así les daremos una donación a Kid para pagar las cuentas de su tarjeta :D Y también para darle otra dotación de batas a Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona :D**

**Necesitamos tu aporte para que no se queden desnudas**

**Si no dejan review es porque son PERVERTIDOS w****/**

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado ^-^**

**Bye, byeeee**

_**En el próximo capítulo.-**_

**En verdad no entiendo que mierda le pasa a Liz como para mandarnos al bosque con niños de 1er grado**

**-¡Soul onii-chan! ¡Yuu no me quiere devolver mi muñeca!**

**-¡Soul onii-chan! ¡Kaho está mintiendo! ¡La muñeca se la quite a Tema-chan!**

**Y por otro lado estaba Tema con un aura oscura rodeándola, mientras estaba abrazando sus rodillas en el Sr. Rincón**

**Esa niña me recuerda a Chrona**

**Aunque sea esto era lo mejor, si regresaba… ¿Qué mierda le voy a decir a Maka?**

"**Lo siento, en verdad, me abalance hacia ti y casi te violo encima del sofá ¿Me perdonas? Ah! Y otra cosa, ¿Por si acaso la mordida que te hice te dejó marca? Es que tu piel se sintió muy suave y sensible…"**

**No me jodan**

**Aunque su piel en verdad era… suave y sensible**

**Tal vez debí dejarle más marcas**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLI, HOLITAS! He decidido subir un capítulo antes de lo pensado :D Me deberían hacer un altar :D A que soy lo máximo XD Preguntas, preguntas! (Me las contestan en el review, claro, si dejan review ._.)**

**1.-¿En el capítulo anterior leyeron la lista mental de Maka Albarn con voz de animador de teleferia?**

**2.-¿Les gusta el nuevo filtro de historias? A mí no ¬3¬ Los muy malditos justamente deciden ponerlo cuando colgué el anterior capítulo ¬¬ Me maltratan**

**3.-¿Mi historia es sexy?¿Yo lo soy? Advertencia: Esta pregunta es solo para subir mi ego**

**4.-¿Elmo (mi mejor amigo) fue a tu casa?**

**5.-¿Quieres una galleta? **

**Bueno, bueno, como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron review, dejaron follows o favorites ^-^**

**Gracias a tsukiDarkStar, Jumbiie Hana, evav262, Ellie77, jaufrette, Hikari x Takeru, ,Noemi-senpai yuppiiii y a Robin Evans(no es Nemo, es Elmo, pero igual tu review es super sexy como siempre XD)**

**Como siempre espero que les guste ^-^**

**Ahora… LEAN!**

_En el capítulo anterior.-_

Y aunque ya teníamos ropa de sobra, que de por sí, ya no entraba en nuestro armario

Liz nos obligó a mantenernos en bata y encerradas en su casa por el resto de este día y el siguiente

Claro que luego de botar a Kid de su mansión y mandar a los chicos a un campamento de tres días, comenzando desde hoy, claro

Dos días más y volverían

Y se desangrarían

Esto no va mucho con el tema… pero… si Chrona viese Kid desnudo… ¿por su nariz bajaría sangre negra?

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 5:_

_En el campamento de niños de 1er grado_

_¿Qué cosa planea la mente perversa de Liz?_

_**Soul POV:**_

Qué rápido se va la felicidad ¿no?

Hace tan solo unas horas estaba en mi sillón, listo para convertirme en un violador, pero noo, mis tarados pero muy queridos amigos tenían que interrumpir.

Es que ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre hacer un allanamiento de morada un viernes por la noche?

La respuesta está clara

A Liz

Era claro que fue su idea, además que ella fue la única que no se sorprendió por la escena, más bien dio una sonrisa, una malvada, tétrica, de esas que te indican que es el momento para escapar de la psicópata loca que te persigue porque si no te va a ahorcar con tus propios intestinos.

Esa

En verdad se puede sentir que ella está a punto de hacer algo que cambiará nuestras vidas por completo

Y para que hasta Black se diera cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando allí, debía ser MUY obvio.

Intentamos investigar algo cuando llegaron a casa de Kid, pero Liz nos sacó con ayuda de sus "contactos" y terminamos en un campamento para niños de 1er grado de tres días.

Viernes: Violación casi lograda

Sábado: 0:00- 12:00 Descifrar el plan de Liz

12:01: Secuestro

13:00 :Campamento

Domingo: Campamento

Lunes: Campamento

En verdad no entiendo que mierda le pasa a Liz como para mandarnos al bosque con niños de 1er grado

-¡Soul onii-chan! ¡Yuu no me quiere devolver mi muñeca!

-¡Soul onii-chan! ¡Kaho está mintiendo! ¡La muñeca se la quite a Tema-chan!

Y por otro lado estaba Tema con un aura oscura rodeándola, mientras estaba abrazando sus rodillas en el Sr. Rincón

Esa niña me recuerda a Chrona

Aunque sea, esto era lo mejor, si regresaba… ¿Qué mierda le iba a decir a Maka?

"Lo siento, en verdad, me abalance hacia ti y casi te violo encima del sofá ¿Me perdonas? Ah! Y otra cosa, ¿Por si acaso la mordida que te hice te dejó marca? Es que tu piel se sintió muy suave y sensible…"

No me jodan

Aunque su piel en verdad era… suave y sensible

Tal vez debí dejarle más marcas… mientras tuviera mi cráneo intacto

Imaginen que tienen a la chica de tus sueños debajo de ti, está a tu merced con su pelo sedoso y brillante desparramado por todo el cojín del sillón, prácticamente desnuda con su mini bata que no deja nada a la imaginación y que es _algo _transparente…

_Mejor ve a darte una ducha fría, amigo_

-¡Soul! ¡Deja de fantasear con Maka!

-Tienes suerte de que aunque sea tengamos una carpa para nosotros tres, sino todos esos niños iban a tener un severo trauma psicológica con "charla" que les tendríamos que darles

Y pasó algo que nunca antes me había pasado antes con mis amigos

Me sonroje

-¡Tú no eres Soul! ¡Está poseído! ¡Te has intoxicado! ¡Maka es una bruja, te dio un brebaje raro y de paso se agrando las tetas!

Y pasó algo que no pensé que sucedería

Lo golpee con el reglamento de exploradores y ahora tiene el cráneo destrozado

Pobre Tsubaki, ya se quedó viuda

¿Habrá alguna medalla por matar a tu mejor amigo?

-Soul, tranquilo, no lo dejes más asimétrico de lo que ya está

- Mejor vete a fantasear con Chrona en su traje de coneja

Y ahora Kid parecía tomate

-¡No me gusta Chrona!

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

Y estuvimos así hasta que Black despertó

-Rayitas, acéptalo, te gusta Chrona

Y denuevo, para que Black se diera cuenta debía ser algo MUY obvio

-¡NO! … Tal vez si tuviera otro corte de pelo…

-Pero aunque sea acepta de que en todo lo demás si es simétrica y que te parece muy linda

-¿Eh?

-Y tu Black acepta que amas a Tsubaki

-¿Eh?

Kid y Black se miraron entre si, volvieron a mirarme y me dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Entonces acepta que tú amas a Maka y que eres un masoquista

-¿Masoquista?

-Te encanta que te maltraten

-¡¿EH?!

_**Normal POV**_

Y como podrán ver aquí tenemos a tres imbéciles que no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos. Es por esta razón que nuestra experta en consejos, Liz Thompson está como hada madrina de la tres señoritas que tuvieron la mala suerte de enamorarse de personas tan IMBECILES y las convertirá en princesas, princesas que usan Victoria's Secret y seducirán a SUS hombres en busca de por fin despertar las testosterona de sus pantalones

Aquí, los únicos maltratados psicológicamente... serán ellos

_**Liz POV**_

-Maka, Tsubaki ¿Quién dice que el hombre va encima? Chrona, ¿Quién dice que las tímidas no pueden seducir?

En verdad que soy lo mejor, hace un rato, estaban muriéndose de depresión y ahora tienen esa mirada segura que siempre deberían tener, ese brillo

Ya que aún quedaba un tiempo, decidí entrenarlas mentalmente

Lo logré en una hora

Y hasta ahora ninguna ha ido hacia el Sr. Rincón

Debería ser psicóloga.

Crearé tres bellezas

Y de esta… ningún hombre se salva

**Dinky winky, Dipsy, Lala , POOOOOO XD Esos cuatro me marcaron la infancia, me traumaron seriamente ._.**

**¿Qué tal me ha salido esta vez? No me responden y les mando a los teletubis a ir a sus casas con máscaras de jockey y sierras eléctricas**

**Dejen review, sino la inspiración no llegaaaaa**

**Bye, byeeeee**

_**En el próximo capítulo.-**_

**Mis cejas sufren, no me gusta nada ver esas tijeras por mi pelo y mucho menos que pasen por mi cuello**

**Aunque sea yo no tuve que pasar por el tinte como Chrona**

**Pero pasaré por la cera caliente**

**Mierda, que alguien me salve de esta tortura**

**¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que lo mejor era no tener bellitos en el cuerpo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLI, HOLITAS! Perdón por no actualizar antes D: Me entretuve leyendo Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso, la culpa la tiene Cassandra Clare por ser tan buena escritora, distraerme y hacerme gastar mi preciosa tarjeta D: Mándenme dinero para no morir de hambre y para seguir pagando el WIFI y no tener que robarle la señal a mi vecina :D Aparte de leer estuve bailando Gangman Style con mi queridísima familia :D y gracias a S.F (mi amiga amante de cazadores de sombras) por siempre apoyarme con locuras :)**

**Ahora una pregunta, sólo dos porque en estos momentos no tengo imaginación :D**

**1.- ¿Alguna vez se han depilado con cera caliente? Yo sí D: Se me irritó mi bellísima piel D:**

**2.-¿Les gusta mi nueva imagen de fondo?**

**Gracias a Darkrius13 , Vernica v , kyoko, Ellie77, jaufrette, , DI di 0-18, tsuki.1416, Robin Evans (una teleferia es...como una...feria...que pasan por la...tele, mejor busca en Google :D), tsukiDarkStar, ****anazoy23****, Hikari x Takeru, ****Jumbiie Hana, Noemi-senpai yuppiiii****, ****valentinaescarrab**** y evav262**

**También gracias a las personas que han dejado "Follow" y "Favorite", en verdad lo aprecio mucho :')**

**Como siempre espero que les guste ^-^**

**Ahora...LEAN!**

_En el capítulo anterior.-_

-Maka, Tsubaki ¿Quién dice que el hombre va encima? Chrona, ¿Quién dice que las tímidas no pueden seducir?

En verdad que soy lo mejor, hace un rato, estaban muriéndose de depresión y ahora tienen esa mirada segura que siempre deberían tener, ese brillo

Ya que aún quedaba un tiempo, decidí entrenarlas mentalmente

Lo logré en una hora

Y hasta ahora ninguna ha ido hacia el ón

Debería ser psicóloga.

Crearé tres bellezas

Y de esta… ningún hombre se salva

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 6:_

_Como convertirte en la fantasía nocturna de los hombres_

_Con ayuda de los consejos especiales de la experta:_

_Elizabeth Thompson_

_Manual de tres días_

_Día 2°_

_**Maka POV**_

Toda la emoción que llegue a tener desapareció luego de que llegara esa tortura única para mujeres, esa que es peor que cualquier tortura medieval, esa que es peor que la batalla contra el Kishin, si, esa. ¿Ya saben de cuál hablo?

Exacto

El cambio de imagen

Cualquier chica pinky estaría gritando de emoción gritando: ¡OH, YES! ¡Un cambio de imagen, que emoción!

Pero ellas NO saben lo que significa un VERDADERO cambio de imagen

Ellas NO saben lo que significa un cambio de imagen al estilo de Elizabeth Thompson.

Me arrepiento de haber aceptado todo esto y me dan deseos que escribir un contrato de herencia, pero ya que no tengo bienes no lo puedo hacer.

Lo único que me queda hacer es donar todos los libros a un orfanato

O ponerlos encima de mi tumba en vez de un ramo de flores y le dejaré una carta a Soul para que se disfrace de panda en mi funeral

¿Se vería mejor vestido de panda o de conejo?

Volviendo al tema de mi muerte cercana, ¿qué hago para escapar?

No se puede escapar, con intentarlo tan sólo me irá peor

Tsubaki y yo vamos primeras y ambas necesitamos pasar por muchas torturas que juro han sido inventadas por los antiguos alumnos de Stein en su antigua clase de "TORTURAS APARTE DE LA DISECCIÓN" entre ellas: la cera

Chrona no lo necesita, así que irá luego y apenas Liz y Patty terminen con nosotras dos, las cuatro iremos por ella, la cual, en caso de emergencia o escape, está encerrada y atada en la cama del cuarto de Kid, ya saben, para que se vaya acostumbrando a estar allí si me comprenden

* * *

Mis cejas sufren, no me gusta nada ver esas tijeras por mi pelo y mucho menos que pasen por mi cuello

Aunque sea yo no tendré que pasar por el tinte como Chrona

Pero pasaré por la cera caliente

Mierda, que alguien me salve de esta tortura

¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que lo mejor era no tener vellitos en el cuerpo? Antes, las mujeres eran más bellas mientras más vellos en el cuerpo tenían

Siendo una feminista honoraria, me siento despedazada

-Y pensar que sólo estoy haciendo esto por un chico

Tsubaki sólo dio un asentimiento en aprobación, pero Liz se detuvo enseguida. Me miró seria

-No, Maka, recuérdalo. Tu orgullo feminista no se daña, tan sólo haremos de que esos imbéciles de los cuales se enamoraron abran los jodidos ojos de una jodida vez. Además que como feministas honorarias, ¿cómo mierda dejaríamos que un hombre nos joda la vida? Ellos no nos utilizaran a menos que lo permitamos. No seremos pisoteadas, nadie les hará lo que nos han hecho antes. No somos herramientas, ni algo que puedan utilizar o de lo que puedan burlarse. No pasará nada de eso, no permitiré que eso les pase a ustedes también, no permitiré que las utilicen.

* * *

Si me dijeran que esa chica del espejo soy yo, me reiría en su cara.

Pero si soy yo

Esta soy yo y lo sé todo

Sé que Soul aún no sabe que me quiere, sé que tiene fantasías conmigo y que en un principio sólo querrá follarme, lo sé. Sé que intentó hacerme suya por sólo un acto de deseo. Sé que todo esto cambiará ya que esto no dejaré que suceda de nuevo, porque no me dejaré utilizar.

Sé que Soul AÚN no sabe que me quiere

Exacto, AÚN y aseguro que no se dará cuenta hasta que esté a punto de perderme por sus idioteces.

Sé qué esto me hará sufrir, pero que de alguna manera terminará bien

Lo sabemos

* * *

_**Liz POV**_

Un segundo objetivo fue logrado, quedaron hermosas.

Tsubaki sigue casi igual, pero su guardarropa ha sido completamente cambiado ¿quién dice que una ninja no puede ser jodidamente sexy? Si bien antes ya era sexy, ahora es una bomba y cierto ninja con complejo de dios y cabello celeste- ¿quién será, no?- no podrá evitar convertirse en un cavernícola, cargarla al estilo saco de patatas y encerrarla en su habitación para que nadie más pueda ver la belleza encerrada en esas cinco paredes- sí, su cuarto es un pentágono

Chrona…ella hizo un gran cambio, créanme de que nadie volverá a dudar sobre su sexualidad de nuevo. Su cabello lila sigue degrafilado, pero puesto de una forma completamente simétrica y ya que con el paso de estos años su cabello creció, había que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Pusimos tinte negro en algunos mechones de su cabello

Kid desangrará al verla con su nuevo pelo y su perfecto traje simétrico de dark loli

Maka está preciosa, su cabello cenizo le llega a la cadera y hace que te fijes en su culo y piernas. Mi querida amiga "mojigata"- ¿notaron el sarcasmo?- está lista para seducir a un albino imbécil que para colmo es siego como para no darse cuenta de la belleza que siempre tuvo enfrente y hacer que ella sufriera cada vez él llevaba novias esculturales y siliconeadas a su departamento, haciendo que ella fuera una "pijamada" con nosotras para ponerse a llorar en el regazo de Tsubaki.

La belleza es letal

Es lo único que aprendí en mis días de bandida de Brooklyn, lo bello es mortífero y te llama a pecar, ya sea por celos o por deseo y muy pocas veces por amor.

Muy pocas veces, ya que muy pocas veces se actúa con serenidad y muchas por un impulso venidero.

Muy pocas veces, ya que dejamos que otros controlen nuestro destino

¿Estas tres lograran escapar de las garras de esa ruleta llamada destino?

***3* Lamento la demora, no quemen mi casa D:**

**Aparte de estar leyendo y bailando, tuve ciertos problemillas emocionales, así que el capítulo terminó llevando una gran cantidad desmedida de mis sentimientos feministas D: **

**¿Están de acuerdo con la frase **_**"Amar es destruir"?**_

**A mí me parece que cada uno tiene esa opción: "Destruir algo o no", cada uno lo decide**

**El "No tenía opción" a veces es una pura escusa, tan solo tres palabras con las que gastas saliva.**

**Ay, carajo, me puse sentimentalona D: ¿Alguien me regala un abrazo de esos que te rompen la columna vertebral?**

**Dejen review y en verdad espero que me perdonen por haberme demorado tanto :) **

_**En el siguiente capítulo.-**_

**¿Quién diría que el tercer día tendríamos que hacer esto? Por mi parte yo nunca lo sospeche y casi me caigo de la silla cuando Liz me dijo lo que tenía que hacer**

**Aunque sea no lo haré sola**

**¿En verdad tengo que aprender a hacer **_**ESO**_**?**

**(NA: ¿Qué creen que sea **_**ESO**_**? XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLI, HOLITAS! Reviví ;D soy una vampiresa de 13 años que detesta el sol por cierto. ¿Les parece normal que juegue PS3 con mi mamá? ¿Y qué extrañamente casi me gane? Luego de que mi ego bajara en un 79% por eso, evito cosas malas para no volverme suicida :D . Me la he pasado pensando… ¿Por qué este fic no es clase M? Bueno…simplemente quiero continuar con la importante tarea de corromper mentes inocentes con tranquilidad :D Ya no estoy muy segura de ponerle lemmon o no, no sé cómo me salga, pero ya que ustedes son los lectores de esta sexy historia, ustedes deciden :D y si dicen que si, advierto que tal vez no me salga tan bien. ¡Otra cosa! Ya que las chicas van terminando su tortur- ¡digo! su transformación, prepárense para capítulos más largos :D**

**Gracias a ****luciamo70086812****(¡no me violes! D:), ****Darkrius13****, ****jaufrette****, ****Yuki y Tsuki Okuma****, ****tsukiDarkStar****, ****Jumbiie Hana****(yo también prefiero el gillete XD), ****Hikari x Takeru****, ****Noemi-senpai yuppiiii****(a mí también me gustaría ponerles cera ¬w¬) y a ****Valentina Sofi**** por dejar review :D**

**También les agradesco a todos los que han dejado Favorite o Follow :D**

**Como siempre espero que les guste ^-^**

**Ahora...LEAN!**

_En el capítulo anterior.-_

La belleza es letal

Es lo único que aprendí en mis días de bandida de Brooklyn, lo bello es mortífero y te llama a pecar, ya sea por celos o por deseo y muy pocas veces por amor.

Muy pocas veces, ya que muy pocas veces se actúa con serenidad y muchas por un impulso venidero.

Muy pocas veces, ya que dejamos que otros controlen nuestro destino

¿Estas tres lograran escapar de las garras de esa ruleta llamada destino?

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 7:_

_Como convertirte en la fantasía nocturna de los hombres_

_Con ayuda de los consejos especiales de la experta:_

_Elizabeth Thompson_

_Manual de tres días_

_Día 3°_

_**Maka POV**_

¿Quién diría que el tercer día tendríamos que hacer esto? Por mi parte yo nunca lo sospeche y casi me caigo de la silla cuando Liz me dijo lo que tenía que hacer

Aunque sea no lo haré sola

¿En verdad tengo que aprender a hacer ESO?

No creo que sea buena idea… terminaré amputándole los pies a alguien, específicamente a mi pareja

-Liz… ¿Me repites por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

-Cierto, no es por nada pero tenemos dos pies izquierdos

-N-no quiero dejar sin pies a mi pareja…

Luego de que Liz nos fulminara con su mirada, se dignó a respondernos

-Es obvio, una mujer necesita sensualidad…

-Sí, entiendo eso, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con eso…

Y Liz se terminó dando un palmazo en la cara, al parecer simplemente éramos nosotras a las que les faltaba sentido femenino

-Me dará una embolia cerebral con ustedes…

A todas- o aunque sea a mí- nos salió un tic en el ojo, Liz alargaba demasiado las cosas.

-¿Qué tanto les cuenta darse cuenta? El tango sirve para una vida sexual buena ¿Acaso necesitan una clase de sexología avanzada para saberlo? Quién baila bien el tango, quien lo baila con sensualidad, destreza y apasionadamente también se desenvuelve…emm… bien… en la cama… sí, eso… creo

-¿Crees?

-¿Dejaremos a tres pobres chicos sin pies por tus creencias?

-A-a mí me parece cierto… ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

Y en ese momento fue cuando todas miramos a Chrona como si fuese un alien, un kishin no, un alien

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Chrona?

Claro que la única orgullosa fue Liz

-Deberían seguir el ejemplo de Chrona y no aplastaran los pies de nadie, Patty les enseñará

… ¿Patty sabe bailar tango?

-Aunque sea raro, mientras estábamos en Brooklyn, tuvimos muchos trabajos… durante un tiempo Patty fue profesora de tango y yo fui la que le robaba el dinero a los alumnos. Aunque no parezca, Patty es muy sensual para bailar

-Creo que si no dejamos sin pies a un chico inocente, está bien

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Tsubaki

Y allí apareció la mirada maliciosa de Liz, la que nos aseguró que con eso, que esto iba ser muy doloroso o peor aún, que nos grabará mientras bailamos y lo subirá a Youtube

* * *

Nada fue tan malo como pensé, tal vez exageramos UN poquito

Aunque a Patty si le pisamos lo pies

¿Podrá caminar para mañana en el colegio?

Extrañamente, la que mejor se desenvolvió en la pista fue Chrona, al parecer tenía su sensualidad guardada para sí misma

Tsubaki y yo lo hicimos genial… y si contamos que antes no sabíamos ni bailar la macarena es un gran progreso

Hicimos un gran cambio en tan solo tres días y aseguro que habrá violadores detrás de nosotras, no solo violadores aunque algo muy parecido:

-Un conejo albino

-Un simio drogado

-Un obsesivo-compulsivo de la simetría y el orden

El plan funcionará, logrará nuestro objetivo y mucho más… si no lo hace siempre podemos contar con los contactos de Liz y sus expertos en secuestro y rapto de personas, Timmy y Tommy siempre son útiles para estos casos

* * *

Lo que me agrada de esto, es que hemos desmentido los rumores que una chica linda y sexy normalmente es hueca o puta, así que armas y técnicas que somos, estamos cumpliendo con lo de siempre: romper las reglas de física y ética

¿Cómo tomaran los imbéciles(los chicos) este cambio?

La que tiene el plan casi asegurado es Tsubaki, ya que… bueno….todos sabemos que Black Star es un cavernícola de primera categoría, así que probablemente lo que cueste sea convencerlo un poco más de sus sentimientos. Los dos babosos se aman y no se dan cuenta

Chrona no la tiene tan fácil como Tsubaki, pero lo logrará. Kid a veces puede ser algo… ¿remilgado? Tal vez es demasiado caballeroso como para tirársele encima sin mantener la simetría… pero lo bueno o traumante, dependiendo del punto de vista, era que por culpa de Kid terminaran teniendo 8 sesiones de simétrico sexo salvaje seguidas

¿Y yo? La verdad pensé de que apenas Soul me viera tal vez se abalanzaría sobre mí, se daría cuenta que me ama y yo terminaría siendo como Cenicienta, que él cayera por mí con tan solo una mirada, en un momento mágico y que toda las distintas mujeres semanales de Soul, terminarían siendo tan sólo una vieja pesadilla…

_Pero eso no pasó_

Pensé que estaría más interesado en verme después de tres días, pensé que me diría que le hice tanta falta como él a mí, pensé que tal vez me podría abrazar

_Y fui una estúpida ilusa_

Así que me di la vuelta sin que se_ dieran _cuenta de mi presencia, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Regresé por el camino por el que llegué a mi departamento, por el camino a la casa de Liz y apenas abrió la puerta me dejé caer en sus brazos sin darme cuenta de que había estado llorando todo el camino en silencio sin que yo misma me diera cuenta, después de todo yo hice todo este cambio por él pensando que podría ser la princesa del cuento, de mi propia fantasía. Pero en esas historias nunca encuentras a tu amado teniendo sexo con otra chica en el sillón de tu departamento.

Por algo los cuentos siempre serán eso, libros con una jodida censura de mierda que te oculta la parte de ponerle bien en claro a la chica, la potencia de tu lívido sexual.

**Jo, Jo, JOOOO**

**¿Qué tal gente loquilla? ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? A qué no se esperaban eso, ¿no? **

**Que levante la mano quien piense que Soul es un estúpido con lívido sexual muy, pero MUY alto (O^O)/**

**Díganme que prefieren *-*(no importa que elijan, yo ya sé que va a pasar):**

**1.-Maka se deprime y se jode su plan y Soul termina con sida por ser tan puto :D**

**2.-Maka sigue con el plan aunque Soul la tome como una más de sus zorras… ¡perdón!... de sus amigas con derecho y aspecto de meretrices (: FEEL LIKE A SIR:)**

**3.-Cambio de planes, la venganza es dulce y si se cuenta con la ayuda de la Organización Feminista contra Imbéciles Machistas (La OFIM, yo la comando *-* y Liz es mi mano derecha) es aún más dulce.**

**4.- Aah… no sé… ¿Alguna grandiosa idea que no incluya patos ni pulpos?**

**Como siempre ha sido un placer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque extrañamente este capítulo a mí sí me ha gustado **

**Dejen review y espero que no los viole un teletubi (aunque técnicamente es imposible… ya que… ya saben… son asexuales…seee)**

**Bye, BYEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY, HEY, HEEEEEY! Reviví (por tercera vez gracias a las esferas del dragón *-* TE AMO VEGETA) Y algo que me ha bajado el ego un tantito es que recibí un comentario negativo, pero como es el primero que he tenido como iniciada en fanfiction… no lo llevé muy bien que digamos, así que opté por borrarlo de una manera super madura (sarcasmo :D) Pero en verdad les agradecería que si no les gusta mi historia simplemente no la lean o dejen un review que no sea hiriente :( Preguntas para todos mis acosadores :D**

**IMPORTANTE CONTESTAR:**

**1.- ¿Te gustan las papas fritas?**

**2.-¿Quieres una?**

**3.-Si eligieran a un personaje masculino de Soul Eater para poner celoso a nuestro conejo albino ¿Cuál sería? *-* (Necesito ideas)**

**4.-Si inventaran un personaje masculino para ponerlo como "pareja" de Maka ¿Cómo sería?**

**5.- ¿Prefieren que sea un personaje ya creado o uno inventado?**

**Gracias a DEATH THE MAKENSHI, yumary-chan 27, Jumbiie Hana, Noemi-senpai yuppiiii, silvia98mg, victoriaviganoni, Guest, YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI, Valentina Sofi, tsukiDarkStar, jaufrette, Kazashi Airy (gracias por la idea *-* veré si utilizo algunas partes), Hikari x Takeru, Ameri-chan80, ChoMi-ChoMi, luciamo70086812, Darkrius13, Juguito, Nimbusmind, Love Anna y Soulhell por dejar un hermoso y sexy review :D**

**Y también a todos los que han puesto a esta historia en Favorite o Follow :D**

**Como siempre espero que les guste ^-^**

**Ahora...LEAN!**

_En el capítulo anterior.-_

Así que me di la vuelta sin que se_ dieran _cuenta de mi presencia, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Regresé por el camino por el que llegué a mi departamento, por el camino a la casa de Liz y apenas abrió la puerta me dejé caer en sus brazos sin darme cuenta de que había estado llorando todo el camino en silencio sin que yo misma me dieran cuenta, después de todo yo hice todo este cambio por él pensando que podría ser la princesa del cuento, de mi propia fantasía. Pero en esas historias nunca encuentras a tu amado teniendo sexo en el sillón de tu departamento.

Por algo los cuentos siempre serán eso, libros con una jodida censura de mierda que te ocultaba la parte de ponerle bien en claro a la chica la potencia de tu lívido sexual.

_Benditos genes_

_Capítulo 8:_

_Destrozando los esquemas de la antigua Come-Libros_

_**Liz POV:**_

Siempre supe que él era un imbécil, aunque verdaderamente está sobrepasando sus propios límites, jugando con las personas, jugando con Maka, jugando con MI amiga y quien se mete con esa pequeña orgullosa de metro y medio que me enseñó a tener valor, coraje y a vencer el miedo, se mete conmigo.

Y sí, la venganza es demasiado dulce como para no compartirla con el mundo

Hoy se pasó la noche en vela, tendida en la cama, llorando por su corazón roto. Queriéndose hundir en la autocompasión y en metáforas grandilocuentes. Y tal vez además escuchara a Bon Jovi. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo necesita su propia banda sonora para estos casos.

El plan no está arruinado

Pero sufrirá unos _pequeños_ cambios

Por más que considere a Soul como un amigo, esto lo va a pagar muy caro

Decidí junto con Patty que cuando Maka se durmiera, hablaríamos del tema, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente destrozada como para volver a escuchar _su_ nombre de nuevo

Así que apenas se quedó dormida, cansada de tanto llorar, llamamos a Tsubaki, Chrona y a ELLA.

Nos vestimos como miembros de la mafia, nos sentamos en una mesa redonda, apagamos todas las luces y encendimos una pequeña lámpara en el centro, el escenario perfecto para un interrogatorio.

Hasta que las tres llegaron, Tsubaki y Chrona con sus pijamas y ELLA con un abrigo negro hasta el tobillo, un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y unas gafas de sol, _esa_ era mi presidenta, la conocida y deseada presidenta de la OFIM. Mejor conocida como ELLA.

Si, exacto, ELLA era su nombre o apodo, no sé

-Estamos aquí para discutir sobre el neandertal de Soul. ELLA, ellas son Tsubaki y Chrona, Tsubaki y Chrona, ella es ELLA

-Ya, ¿pero cómo se llama?

-Ella es ELLA

-Ok, si sabemos que es mujer, pero, ¿cómo se llama?

-¡Ella se llama ELLA!

Y en ese momento mi jefe abrió mucho sus ojos, luego de quitarse las gafas

-Yo no me llamo ELLA

-¿No?

-No, pero creo que ya sé porque hay problemas legales con la OFIM…

-¡¿Usted es la directora de la OFIM?! ¡La admiro tanto!

-¿M-me da su autógrafo?

Luego de una hora de autógrafos fuimos al gran problema:

-Soul es un mujeriego

Mi jefa, llamada Connie Jett, se me quedó mirando

-¿La hirió?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si la hirió? ¿Es tu amiga que se crió sin una madre? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Está arri-

-¡Patty, no podemos despertarla!

-¿Está en su habitación? Genial… será fácil… de seguro que tiene una jirafa pintada en la puerta

-¿Cómo sabe que hay una jirafa pintada en la puerta?

-Intuición

…

Luego de despertar a Maka con chantajes de unos libros nuevos… específicamente con los avances de unos libros que aún no han salido, Connie fue a hablar con ella

Connie es la imagen de la mujer perfecta y como tal, sus palabras siempre te dejan con la boca abierta

Parece bruja… lo cuál no sería bueno considerando que matamos brujas, pero no hay vuelta atrás

…

_**Maka POV**_

La manera más hermosa de despertar siempre ha sido con libros nuevos pegados a la cara, pero sinceramente… no estaba de humor para caminar con una desconocida a la una de la madrugada en el patio de una mansión que parece un laberinto

-¿Sabes algo?

Ahora que me fijaba en esa mujer, era muy hermosa… con su pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y labios rojos como la sangre… y un cuerpo, que si yo hubiera sido hombre, se hubiera quedado guardada en mis sueños… si me comprenden

-¿Qué?

-Yo también crecí sin una madre

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Que yo también sé que tan insegura te has sentido sin ese apoyo desde tan pequeña

Decidí que quedarme callada tal vez fuera lo mejor

-¿Sabes que cosas dañan una relación?

-Aah… no sé… ¿putas?

-Wow, que rápido aprendes… en primer lugar: orgullo, segundo: falta de confianza, tercero: falta de confianza, cuarto: celos, quinto: putas, sexto: putas y sétimo… déjame pensar… ¡Ah sí!: putas

Y me mató su sinceridad, todos los adultos siempre haciendo lo posible por engañar a los jóvenes y ella viene y destruye todos los esquemas con tan sólo 29 palabras

-¿No se supone que deberías mentirme y construir falsas esperanzas en mí sobre el amor para qué algún día me termine cortando las venas con una navaja?

-….Eres muy sincera ¿Para qué construir falsas esperanzas? ¿Para qué la caída sea más alta de lo que puedes soportar? ¿Para qué te odies a ti misma por no conseguir a ese chico mientras te insultas? ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que ese chico que decepcionó con otra? ¿10 dólares?

Y en ese momento en verdad me pregunté si esa chica podía ver el futuro y le había pasado sus dones a Liz.

-Vamos a llamar a alguien y vamos a conseguir que ese chico te desee más que al propio aire. Y mientras vamos, me dices porque tu sonrisa no muestra tu alma

Me detuve un rato para pensarlo, jamás lo había pensado, ¿qué mi sonrisa no muestra mi alma? ¿En verdad?

-Supongo que si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma, mucha gente al verme sonreír, lloraría conmigo.

_**Normal POV**_

-Este es el plan: conozco a un chico, demasiado guapo y caliente para ser cierto, aunque a decir verdad, es mi hijo

-¿Estas casada?

-No

-Pero…si tienes un hijo

Y en ese momento Liz decidió callar a su hermana, porque simplemente hay cosas que no se deben preguntar

-Exacto, mi hijo, ÉL, estará dispuesto a este trabajo

-¿ÉL? ¿Así se llama?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo llamaría así? No tendría sentido, pero a ÉL no le gusta que revele su nombre antes de aceptar un trabajo

-Espere… ¿sus "servicios" van a costar?

-No, para nada, pero él ayuda a los casos extremos de la OFIM y estoy verdaderamente orgullosa, si no fuera mi hijo, probablemente yo misma me enamoraría de ÉL.

-¿Y cuál sería el resto del plan?

-Bueno, claramente la siguiente parte sería lo básico: CELOS

-¿Celos?

-Sí, celos ¿Lo debería explicar?

-Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría, oh gran Connie Jett

-Celos: Los celos son una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada reste atención en favor de otra. También se conoce así, al sentimiento que te hace quererle romperle el cuello a cualquier chica que se acerque a tu hombre, envenenarla, para luego meterla en una jaula llena de pumas hambrientos e incinerar su cadáver con kerosene.

Y los aplausos se escucharon por todo el bar del shinigami, porque sí, estaban en el bar

-Nyajajaja, Connie-Ronnie, creo que nos vamos a tener que quedar en casa, no hemos terminado el plan, me parece que Maka aún no se calma y Sr. Jirafa II necesita un baño de espuma

-Claro Patty, creo que le puedo pedir ese pequeño favor a Shinigami-sama

-¿Conoce a Shinigami-sama?

-Pues claro, ¿qué clase de mujer con influencia no conocería al Dios de la muerte?

-No sé… ¿una mujer con influencia normal?

-¿Normal? ¿Qué es normal? En mi opinión, lo normal es sólo ordinario, lo mediocre. La vida pertenece a aquellos individuos raros y excepcionales que se atreven a ser diferentes

-Ok, ok, dejemos la filosofía, tenemos un día libre. Así que hay que ser como Harry Potter y ser amigas del Ron. Después de todo, hay tres hechos deprimentes: 1. Hoy no es viernes, 2. Mañana no es viernes 3. Inclusive, pasado mañana no es viernes

…

Luego de volverse mejores amigas del Ron, decidieron las mejores cosas que una chica puede hacer en ocasiones desesperadas y molestas:

1.- Romper porcelana china

Oh si, nada mejor que romper piezas caras e históricas contra los muros de una simétrica mansión para desestresarse

Cuando Maka entró allí, lo primero que vio fue que la chimenea estaba encendida. Luego se fijó en el enorme montón de platos que había sobre una mesa, los más horrorosos que hubiera visto nunca. Tomó el de arriba del todo y, por un momento, se asombró de que alguien hubiera creado tal monstruosidad; de que alguna persona hubiera considerado apropiado, no sólo decorar una vajilla de porcelana con masculinas escenas de caza, sino hacerlo incluyendo horripilantes imágenes de los momentos finales del ciervo.

Decidió que el autor de semejante despropósito necesitaba que le examinaran la cabeza, y la misma teoría podría aplicarse a Shinigami-sama por haberla adquirido. Cuando echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el plato, se sintió más feliz de lo que esperaba.

Con una risita, tomó el siguiente.

2.- Acuchillar colchones

Al atardecer, desahogaba su furia con un cuchillo y un viejo colchón. No lo encontraba tan satisfactorio como romper aquella horrorosa porcelana china, pero de ésta había un suministro bastante limitado ya que Connie se había encargado de destruir la mayor parte.

3.- Traigan más helado, _bitches_

Todas nosotras, como mujeres, sabemos de qué a veces el helado puede ser nuestro mejor amigo en ocasiones desesperadas, tiene la maravillosa cualidad de hacerte llorar mientras miras novelas y te preguntas porque los hombres no son como el personaje de la novela, que casualmente, suele llamarse Máximo

4.- La venganza es dulce… y seguramente sabe a pastel

¡Oh sí! Todas sabemos que la venganza es MUY dulce, sobretodo si va dirigida a la "cachorrita alimentada con Dog Chow (N/A: Marca de alimento canino)" que te quitó a tu hombre. La maravillosa idea de mandarle un pastel en forma de corazón con la palabra PUTA escrita encima nunca está de más, ¿no? Y claramente tampoco está de más inyectarle veneno dentro, pero eso a veces puede terminar con trágicos resultados.

5.- Canta aunque te salgan desafinaciones

Cantar canciones sufridas siempre sirve para ponerse a llorar… ¡¿Pero eso es lo que buscamos?! ¡Claro qué no! Se busca…superación. Así que ponerte a cantar La Escobita de Marisol siempre ayuda (N/A: Busquen la canción en Youtube si no la han escuchado, la letra me mata XD)

6.- Malgastar tarjetas de crédito

¿Qué mejor cosa existe que malgastar el dinero de un hombre en cosas realmente inútiles cuando una está deprimida? En esos momentos puedes dejar de cuestionarte si compras el Limpiador de pelotas de béisbol 3000 o no. Y claramente en ese momento no te pondrías a cuestionarte en la cuenta gigante que le vendrá al dueño de la tarjeta

7.- Mirar HolaSoyGermán en Youtube (N/A: ¡Lo deben ver!)

Mirar sus consejos siempre ayuda, sobretodo para que te cuestiones que haríamos en la vida sin el llamado "Palo Golpeador de Parejas Felices"

Luego de intentarse todo esto las únicas incógnitas que te quedarán serán qué es la depresión y si puede comerse

**JO, JO , JOOOO **

**¿Qué tal les cayó Connie-Ronnie? Planeaba ponerme de personaje, pero opté que mejor que no y solo ponerle mi personalidad feminista, filosófica y tragédica.**

**YA SABEN, CONTESTEN LAS *PIP* PREGUNTAS PARA DENOMINAR AL HERMOSO Y SEXY HIJO DE CONNIE**

**Nos vemos pronto; como siempre, espero que les haya encantado el capítulo y que dejen review o follow o… ¿favorite author? ¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo ver si tengo seguidores? Hasta ahora no sé cómo hacerlo ._.**

**BYE, BYEEEE **


End file.
